A Little Something
by 74cakesluv
Summary: A little something I thought of when I came home from work. Enjoy!


**AN: Ugh, another story? When she is already writing two others? ...oh well!**

**This is just a short one that I had been thinking about. Also, please don't get mad, because it is just one of those silly stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Zelda is bored.**

Zelda opened her laptop and logged into her fanfiction account to look at some Legend of Zelda fanfics.

She read a few and groaned

"They're always like that!" She said. "Either about me and Link together or me being a big seductive jerk! Why can't random fangirls just keep their prejudices to themselves! How would they like it if _they _had to put up with that!"

Zelda said, panting and standing up on her bed.

"Then why do you even go on that site?" said a bored voice. Zelda face palmed.

"Because, Midna, the stories are strangely addictive. Plus, everyone just loves you." Zelda said spinning around to face a full formed Midna.

"Well at least I didn't prank Link and made him think he was actualy saving you every time we reincarnated." Midna said looking at her nails.

Zelda held up her hands. "Hey, you think he'd learn after a few milenias." she said.  
Midna laughed. "The funniest one was probably Wind waker, I mean come on, who couldn't tell that was you?!" they both rolled their eyes.

"Idiot." they said in unison.

"But a cute one." said another voice.

"What the- how did you get in my house Medley?" Zelda said as Medley plopped onto the couch.

"Eh, you learn how to fly after Link chucks you at a wall a few times. Your window was open." she said plucking a few strings on the harp she had never returned to Zelda.

"Okay... remind me to close that."

"She won't." said another voice.  
"The whole world can get past the guards and they would never know." Zelda muttered.

"Hey, I am 98% sure that the fact is true."

"Hello Fi." Zelda said. Fi floated to her. "So what do we do now? I am really bored and you only let me in on your pranking sprees a few times."

"Hmm, I am planning one now." Zelda replied. Midna sighed. "Can we all be in on it this time? I seems like only you and Gannon get to do it lately."

"Hey there ladies." said a man voice this time. The girls all groaned in unison. Ghirahim was here.  
He laughed and took a few chips from a bag on the couch.

"You all sound so excited."

"Oh, we tottaly are, considering you're Zelda's new _boyfriend._" Midna said making kissing noises, while Zelda was being held back by Medley.

"Hey- oh...I guess I will leave." said a shy voice. Zelda smiled and broke away from Fi to hug Malon.

"Malon! Finally someone who isn't completely crazy!"

Malon smiled. "Thanks, Zelda. So what's going on right now? You and Ghirahim finally got together?"

Zelda face palmed once again.  
"Oh. Sorry, Zelda I didn't mean..." she trailed off.

"No it's okay, we were just planning to prank Link again." Zelda said turning to her laptop again.

"Zelda...don't you think he will prank you sometime?" She said sweeping her hair back behind her ear.  
Ghriahim rolled his eyes. "What would he do? Die?"

"Umm, Ghirahim, you may want to work on that creative spirit of yours." Midna said.

Fi floated over to the fridge and opened it. Inside was Nabooru, and she did a front flip out.

"Hi guys!" She said as Fi got her mountain dew from the mini fridge.

"..."

"Nabooru...How did you fit in there, and how did you survive?" Zelda asked the gerudo. Nabooru did a little spin and sang "That is not important! What is important, though, is that I have the perfect idea to prank Link! I call it Fi's aw-"

But Zelda cut her off before she could finish.

"I already have something planned out. I call it, 'The legend of Zelda: Winter of Hyrule. What do you think." She said standing on her bed again.

Everyone sat there in silence, while crickets were heard outside. Zelda hung her head. "Fine, continue Nabooru."

"Well, as I was saying it's called Fi's a-" and then the door broke down.

"Zelda! It's me, Ganon!" Ganondorf said, bringing in his wake three fairies.

"Ganon, now is not the time." Fi said flatly.  
"Oh. Okay then!" and he walked out, putting the door in place behind him.  
Zelda sighed. "How do you do that Fi?"

Fi sat there for a moment before replying "It's my awesome swag."  
Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay guys, now get out of my house." Zelda said after a long silence. There was a pause before everyone filed out.

"See you tomorrow."

Zelda shut the door sighing, before going back to her computer.

She had gotten two reviews on her story so far.

"Ugh, why would you think of even making this? Like Zelda would ever prank Link! ZELINK FOREVER! :0"

and

"What the...umm lady, you need to work out whatever issues you have, because they is messing up this whole website and what Legend of Zelda really is."

Zelda sighed and exited, but then got an email.

"One new review from such and such."

Zelda looked on there, prepared for the worst.

"O.O Dude! This is awesome! I never thought Zelda was actually pranking Link! I will never play Legend of Zelda the same way again! Thanks so much!"

She smiled, and decided to keep on writing, even if it was about herself.

* * *

**AN: Was this funny, totally random, or just trying too hard? Please review because Zelda needs reviews! Such and such, I know you're out there! And people, be kind to her. She is just a bored...lonley...princess. **

**I guess that didn't help her image very much huh?**

**...**

**Oh well! **

**See you later, 74cakesluv.**


End file.
